7teen: Mrs Jonesy & Mr Nikki
by Dakari-King Mykan
Summary: Season 2 Premiere Eps 1-2-3: Yes... yes the title means it. The bells are ringing, the red carpet is rolling out, the organs are playing. Just take your invitation, and come to atend the Wedding of the year.


_**Author's notes:**_

_**I have a special wedding present for Nikki and Jonesy, but actually a gift for ALL OF US who love them very much… but you'll have to wait until the end of the fic to find out what it is.**_

**INTRO**

Springtime, a time of warm weather, happy days, and love blooming, and love was really blooming. Couples round the mall were really going at it- Walking arm-in-arm, guys serenading their girlfriends. Jason and Jonnie of course were still locked at the lips.

Darth and Julie were Star-Wars role-playing a romantic scene…

Some of us, the gang, were enjoying the time too. Jude and Starr… Serena and Wyatt… even Amelie and me.

Jonesy and Nikki were even closer than ever before. They were flirting with each other outside the Wedding-Boutique where Jonesy got a new job. "You're hot…!" Nikki purred. "And you're smokin'." Her boyfriend commented. Nikki continually pecked him on his cheek and Jonesy held her close.

Just then, Hilda, the lady who helped when Jen's mom married Jonesy's dad, and Jonesy's boss came out and said, with a Russian accent, "Chop-Chop, Jonesy. Break is over."

"You still wanna come over for our movie night?" Jonesy asked. Nikki knew how to answer and pretending one of the wedding veils was over her head, "I do…" she teased, and they kissed one last time before she left.

I came up to the boutique with Amelie on my arm. "Jonesy, I gotta admit. You're as tight as we are." I said. Amelie giggled, but she agreed, _"Oui-Oui. _I'm surprised you could be zis romantic."

Jonesy gloated, "What can I say, the Jonesmiester knows his stuff."

"So when's the wedding?" I teased at him. Jonesy almost leap out of his skin. "Whoa… now… whoa, whoa- I'm crazy for Nikki, but I don't think I'm up for that kinda'stuff."

Amelie and I just rolled our eyes, at least we sort of felt that way about each other. "Come… _Josephine."_ I flirted with Amelie. She giggled and remarked, "Oh, Napoleon…" and we walked off together.

…

That night, at the Garcia residence…

The family did have a sit-down dinner at the table after Nikki came over. There was pizza, burgers and fried chicken to go around. Courtney and Jen, however, felt disgusted by Robbie and Diego's immaturity. "Just ignore them… honey." said Emma as she fed baby Emma. Nikki couldn't stop cooing and playing with the baby. "Ooh… you're so cute. Yes you are! Yes…. You… are!"

This did help Emma as it kept the baby distracted long enough to feed her. Jonesy couldn't help but admire how much Nikki loved babies, especially Emma. "Think, you'll ever want one of your own someday?" he had to ask.

Nikki admitted she loved babies, "But there is no way, I am getting scorch-marks pumping out one of those things."

Emma called Nikki good on that one, "Plus, you'll save yourself a lot of pain."

Jen felt almost sick at the feeling, excuse me. She said as she got up, and took a pill from a jar out of the medicine cupboard. "Careful how you take those, honey." said Brandon Garcia, you know what happens if you take too many."

Robbie laughed and reminded Jen the last time…

The pills were for stomach cramps and nausea. They were odorless, tasteless and easily dissolved. Jen took too many in one day one time and she ended up acting wildly and out of control. "Well that won't happen again. Trust me." she said as she placed the jar of pills on the microwave instead of putting them back in the cupboard… and she didn't screw the lid on too tightly either…!

As everyone cleaned up the kitchen, Jonesy and Nikki placed their opened soda cans near the microwave. Baby Emma was being a little fussy, and threw her rattle. "Hit the deck." Cried Jonesy and he and Nikki ducked down. The rattle whizzed past them and, unnoticed by all, knocked the jar of pills down, and open pouring several pills into Nikki and Jonesy's soda-cans, where they dissolved.

Jonesy and Nikki then grabbed a bowl of popcorn, even after eating so much, and their, unbeknownst to them, tainted sodas, and headed for Jonesy's room for their quiet movie time.

They rented a romantic chick-flick, not particularly Jonesy's type, but it was worth it to hang with his babe. They tipped their soda cans, and looped their arms round each other's and drank.

As the movie kept playing, they began to feel strange. Nikki's head was spinning and her heart was racing as she gazed at her boyfriend. "Jonesy…" she cooed. "Yes…?" he flirted back. Nikki didn't answer but kept feeling along his chest with her hands and breathing irregularly, before long… Nikki and Jonesy were really at it…

They were on Joneys's bed… their clothes littered the floor and… THEY DID IT!

"OH… BABY…!" Jonesy exclaimed, but it was late and not a soul in the house heard him.

…

The next morning, Jen woke up, and still half asleep, she walked past the bathroom door and walked into Jonesy's room, and what she saw there snapped her awake and she screamed!

Jonesy and Nikki woke up, and realized they were completely naked and in Jonesy's bed. They gasped, and gazed each other, and SCREAMED so loud the whole neighborhood shook.

…

_**(Intro Theme)**_

_**Author's notes:**_

_**Jonesy's dad and Nikki's parent's names are never mentioned… well, ya know the old saying. Can't find em… make em.**_

_**Presenting… Brandon Garcia and Alex and Miranda Wong.**_


End file.
